


High school is a Nightmare

by Glostixdix



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: Thanks for reading! I have several stories planned for this! I'll try to keep it as spoiler free as I can, and keep most of the events unique. Granted, there might be SOME layover between this and the game, as I've only seen about 5 of the secret endings, and some of the events are just TOO good for sets up. I will also do my best to update it regularly (For fans of my Guzma series I am SO SORRY for the wait! I know! It's just so hard for me not to recycle the same scenes when writing for humans. Monsters are my jam.)Yes this will end up being smutty, but with no particular pairing favored over another. Everyone will get their fun, so don't worry.Also, I have a ko-fi! Feel free to drop by it and leave some words of encouragement, or toss me a Scotty Snack!---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <---





	High school is a Nightmare

Ah, High school. These are the best times, and these are the worst time. Though with this school, you’re leaning toward the latter. Spooky High, the high school for monsters. Werewolves on the sports teams, vampires running the library. This is totally the school you should be going to. Because you’re a monster. If your not… Then why are you even here?! You’re totally going to die!!! Anyway, I’m just going to assume you’re a monster. It’s probably safer that way…

Principal Giant Spider was kind enough to show you around on your first day, after you transferred from Not-so-normal High. Classes had already started, and things were in full swing as four students in particular seemed to be… violently fighting over prom dates? You weren’t sure, but that’s what it seemed like. Though, once you saw the rest of your classmates in the lunch room, you could easily understand why. 

What you assume was a werewolf was the first one to bound over to you, a giant of a man who was covered in… fluff? His tail was waging like mad. “Oh boy! NEW STUDENT!” The heads of others snapped your way. “Hi! I’m Sam. No…. Susan? That’s not right… SCOTT! I’m Scott! I like sports! And I’m a good boy!” He reached a hand out to great you. You reached out to shake it when he grabs you and pulls you in for a hug; affection one this guy. “Here I’ll show you around!” Before Principal Giant Spider could protest, Scott had picked you up and carried you around the lunch room. The first table he dropped you at was occupied by a purple hipster and what you assume was a ghost. They both seemed to be looking at their food with some kind of disdain. “Honestly,” The purple man said. “How do they expect me to be able to take a photo of this. I’d lose followers if I posted this!” He motioned wildly at his food. The ghost sighed softly. “Vera said she had spiked this especially for me. But she knows I can’t eat! This is the worse!” They both glanced up at the looming man who is Scott, your frame still pinned in his arms. “Hi!” he barked, waving in a friendly manner. “We have a new student! I’m showing them around! This is….” Before he could talk the purple man cut him off. “I am Liam de Lioncourt and I am wholly uninterested in this event Scott. As you can see I am lamenting my own woes and not even a fresh face will brighten my day.” He dramatically casts an arm over his face. Wow, drama king over here. The ghost, however, gets right up in your face. “OH MY GOD!” She screeches, floating above the table so she’s eye to eye with you in Scott’s arms. “YAY! We’re going to be bestest friends I just know it! I’m Polly Geist. I hope you like to Par-ty!” She starts to wiggle and gyrate in the air, much it seems to Liam’s vexation. 

Next Scott drags you over to a table that appears to be covered in money. And is that… Blood?! Sitting behind the stacks of cash are a well dressed gorgon, a demon with a broken horn, and a princess?. “Psh, Who the hell is this Scott.” The demon asks, trying to put up an air of indifference as he picks at his teeth. “New student!” Scott pants, still overly excited. “This is Damien LaVay, he’s like my best bro.” From a nearby table you can hear the whimpering of more wolves. “As well as Vera Oberlin and Miranda Vanderbilt.” He motions toward each of them. Vera just scoffs at you. “Jees, it’s like they let anyone into this school now adays.” Miranda happily waves. “Hello! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Damien snickers. “Watch out, Miranda, it looks like you could catch poor form this one.” Miranda looks aghast, pulling herself back into her chair as far as she can. “POOR?! I can’t catch poor! I’m much to important! Guards!” Vera laughs to herself as two large fish-men in business suits suddenly seem to materializes out of thin air. Scott, as dense as he seems, takes the hint to quickly get you out of there. 

He points out a few others of importance sitting around the cafeteria. The coven of witches gathered at the back talking about if you’re this season’s big bad, the wolfpack who all look eager to pounce you for belly rubs and snacks, the Slayer who’s watching you intently while loading up a… gun? Does this school have any rules?! As well as the shopkeeper. She doesn’t seem to have a name, at least not one that Scott knows. Once he’s done he plops you down at a table occupied by four students, the same four you saw bickering earlier about prom dates, before going back to join the wolfpack.

“Well well, Look what the dog dragged in.” A beautiful ifrit girl in a sleek black dress says as she inspects her perfectly manicured nails. “Amira, be nice.” A large zombie groans as he shoves mash potatoes into his mouth. “I’m Brian.” He says, swallowing the large glob of mash starch in one go. Next to him appears to be a Frankenstein’s monster, bouncing up and down. “Hello!” She waves with the same eagerness of Scott. “I’m Vicky!” She smiles wide and motions to a man made of pure shadow on the other side of the table. “And that’s Oz!” Oz’s face twists into that of a shy expression, at least that’s what you assume. It’s hard to see though all the shadow and the fact he doesn’t seem to have a mouth makes it a little hard to tell what he’s emoting. A small lump of shadow appears on his shoulder and waves excitedly at you. Nervously you wave back. Amira slams her hands down on the table, causing you to jump. “Great! Introductions are out of the way! Now, down to business.” She leans in close while Brian shakes his head. “If you soever LOOK at Damien, I’ll char you to a crisp, Understand?!” Her hair flames up suddenly as she conveys her determination. 

Yay…High school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have several stories planned for this! I'll try to keep it as spoiler free as I can, and keep most of the events unique. Granted, there might be SOME layover between this and the game, as I've only seen about 5 of the secret endings, and some of the events are just TOO good for sets up. I will also do my best to update it regularly (For fans of my Guzma series I am SO SORRY for the wait! I know! It's just so hard for me not to recycle the same scenes when writing for humans. Monsters are my jam.)
> 
> Yes this will end up being smutty, but with no particular pairing favored over another. Everyone will get their fun, so don't worry. 
> 
> Also, I have a ko-fi! Feel free to drop by it and leave some words of encouragement, or toss me a Scotty Snack!  
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---


End file.
